The Power of a Kiss
by The Hobbit Lass
Summary: Dom is wounded and as he sleeps, Kel kisses him, thinking him unconscious. But was Dom fully asleep? What will he do when he finds out who kissed him? KD Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Ha, very funny. Do you really think I own anything? You do? Well then the mental hospital is five miles east, on the right-hand side of the first street you see. It's the third building there, the big gray one. You can't miss it.

I'm more of a Kel/Neal person, but I decided to write a Kel/Dom story since I already wrote a Kel/Neal one. So, yeah, that's about it. I'll stop babbling now.

* * *

**The Power of a Kiss**

When Kel heard that Dom had been wounded, she forgot everything else and the world seemed to dissolve around her. She thought of nothing else. Was he all right? How serious was the wound? Oh, she hoped he was going to be all right. She had such strong feelings for him but just couldn't tell him.

She got past Duke Baird and rushed to Dom's bedside. He had been shot close to the heart but he had a good chance of surviving. It was still a serious wound though and it would take some time for him to fully recover. He was asleep now and Kel sat beside him and gazed upon his face. She wished she could see the blueness of his eyes and the white of his smile.

"You're sure he'll live?" Kel asked anxiously.

The duke nodded. "It isn't as serious as we feared. He'll pull through this all right." He noticed the way that Kel looked at Dom and hid a tiny smile. "Well, I'll just leave you here for a moment. I need to check on the supply of bandages." He walked out of the room, leaving Kel and Dom alone.

Alone.

They were alone together. Kel ran her hand through Dom's hair and it felt so soft against her fingers. It felt so odd to be so close to him without him even knowing. Oh, how she wanted to kiss those half-open lips of his. He would never know. Did she dare? It would be the only time in her entire life that she would get to feel those lips on hers.

Kel took the chance.

She leaned over Dom and lowered her face down to his. For a moment she held that position and felt his soft breath against her face. She was this far. It would be pointless to turn back. She closed her eyes and her mouth connected with his in a kiss that had the power of her emotions behind it. She wanted him to get well so badly. She finally broke away from him and put a hand to her mouth as if expecting it to feel different. Her lips tingled and she only half-regretted what she had done.

Dom made a tiny sound and his eyes fluttered open for just an instant, and then they closed again. Kel was paralyzed with nerves. Surely he had been completely asleep when she had kissed him? But what if she had woken him up in the process?

She had better leave before he actually did wake. She did not want to answer any awkward questions. She left the room and closed the door as quietly as she could.

x-x-x

Shortly after the sound of a softly closing door filled his ears, Dom fully awoke. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness and unconsciousness for the past twenty minutes. Just a few minutes before, he was partially asleep and partially awake. He had been dreaming. At least he thought he was dreaming. It had seemed real though.

In the dream (if that was what it was), he had felt someone's lips on his, like a kiss. It had sent a thrill through his whole body. There was some sort of force behind that pressure on his mouth, though Dom wasn't quite sure what it was. Whoever the person (if it was indeed a person) was, they wanted him to get better.

He was sure that it was a dream, but was it? After the kiss went away, he was much more awake than asleep. And then he thought—no he _knew_—he heard the closing of a door. Someone had been in his room. But who? Had they kissed him? And if so, why? He looked around the room as if searching for evidence of someone being there, but could detect nothing.

Dom knew that none of his questions would probably ever be answered. And maybe none of it had happened after all. Maybe it was only a dream.

He pulled his blanket tighter around him and closed his eyes. Somehow, he knew it had been no dream.

Duke Baird came into the room just a few minutes later. Dom had not fallen asleep yet and opened his eyes. The duke came to his bedside. "Good, you're awake."

"Who was the last person to come into my room?" Dom asked.

Duke Baird was a little puzzled by his question but answered it anyway. "Your friend Kel came in just a short time ago." He looked around the room. "She must have left."

"Kel?" Dom whispered. He touched his mouth. Why would she kiss him?

The duke inspected Dom and then gave him some medicine for his wound. "When will I be able to get out of bed?" Dom asked.

"You're recovering a little faster than we expected you to," Duke Baird replied. "You might be able to get up in about a week, but only for a little at a time. If you exert yourself you'll have a relapse." He then left and closed the door.

Dom tried to get back to sleep but found it impossible. Too much was going on in his head. Somebody _had_ been in his room then, and that somebody was Kel. That part was real, but had the kiss been real? It had seemed too real to be a dream. It had to have happened.

He spent the next few days thinking about Kel and trying to decide what she meant to him. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to realize it. He now knew what he had to do. As soon as he was well enough to get up, it was payback time.

x-x-x

A little over a week passed, and Duke Baird finally said that Dom could get out of his bed for several minutes at a time each day. Dom slowly got up and had some difficulty walking at first but finally able to. He had enough strength to get to the place he needed to go to.

He walked down the halls and went into the open room. There she was. She was sitting on her bed, flipping through a book. He just stood in the doorway for a moment, unsure of whether to go in or not.

She looked up from her book and saw him there. Her face broke into a smile. "Dom! You're up!"

Dom then forgot his nervousness and made up his mind to go inside. He walked over to the bed and pulled her to her feet. "You're the first person I had to see, Kel."

"Why?" Kel asked.

"I have something I need to give you," he said. "I've been thinking about this and I know you're the one I want to give this to." And then he put his arms around her and pressed his mouth to hers. Dom knew that this was right. It had taken him a while to know, but he knew now.

Kel broke the kiss and just looked at him. "You knew," she said quietly. "You were awake."

"Only slightly," Dom corrected. "At first I thought it was a dream."

"And was it?" Kel asked.

"No," he replied, and he pulled her in for another kiss.

The end.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Do you love it? Hate it? Feedback is very much appreciated. 


End file.
